


okay

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [11]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Hidden Health Issues, Love, M/M, Secrets, cardiac arrest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "you told me you were okay. you promised me." [prompt by tumblr account /heartlesslywhumping]
Relationships: Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 16





	okay

yeo changgu had a boyfriend named yanan. yanan was stunning, his facial figures were perfect, his height was charming, and changgu loved him. oh how changgu loved him.

they met in their freshman year of high school, changgu was friends with almost everyone. he always was open to be friends with anyone. seniors in high school to sixth graders, he was friends with them all.

but one day, a chinese boy transferred to the high school changgu was attending. the minute changgu laid eyes on the few month younger, he was in love. he enjoyed just looking at the younger.

so changgu became his friend. and slowly, yanan and changgu's relationship developed to boyfriends. they started dating in junior year. after graduation they moved in with each other.

changgu supported yanan through all his mental problems, he always had and always would. no matter what.

changgu told yanan was he okay, when he was sick he hid it from everyone, including yanan. he was always okay, no matter what. to everyone he was always okay. he was yeo changgu he couldn't be ** _not_** okay. it wasn't yanan's fault for not noticing his best friend and boyfriend's deteriorating health, the younger boy had so much on his hands, it would be impossible for him to notice.

and changgu hid it well, even if yanan didn't have so much on his hands, changgu hid it well. he wanted to be okay, he didn't want to except his health, he just wanted his yanan to be healthy. he loved yanan, he couldn't bare to see yanan in pain. he couldn't.

yanan opened up to his and changgu's friends as well. they were all friends. changgu was the one who was always okay.

but changgu had a secret, ever since birth, changgu has had health problems, he has congenital heart disease. no one except his parents and jinho knows about his disease.

they were at dinner when it happened. all ten of them were hanging out, yuto and yanan were having a conversation when jinho approached changgu who was on his phone, googling how to tell if you're about to go into cardiac arrest.

"should i bring you to the hospital, you're wheezing really badly?" jinho asked, gently holding changgu.

"i'm okay, hyung." changgu mumbled closing his phone.

"you're screen says otherwis-CHANGGU!" jinho screamed as the younger started falling.

"WHO HERE KNOWS CPR?" he screamed again as yanan ran over to his boyfriend. "yuto does." he whisperd gettinng out of the way as wooseok called 119.

as changgu was being put on the stretcher and rushed to the hospital, yanan was shaking in fear, what the fuck just happened to his boyfriend? "w-w-what happened?" he asked jinho who was shaking just as much.

"changgu went into cardiac arrest." jinho told the chinese boy. "why?" yanan asked taking a deep breath.

"he has congenital heart disease." the eldest explained sadly.

"why didn't he tell anyone but you?" hongseok asked rubbing yanan's back.

"he said he didn't want you guys to know, especially yanan." he explained glancing at yanan. "let's go to the hospital okay?"

they left yanan alone with changgu, he had a heartbeat, but not a very strong one, he was in a coma. "changgu..you should've told me. i would of helped, we could of prevented this." he scolded the boy.

yanan stayed with changgu for a week before the others convinced him to go home. yanan didn't want to leave, he didn't want to miss it if anything happened, whether it be good or bad, he wanted to be there for it.

yuto and jinho are the two who stayed over in place of yanan. they both had been very worried for both of the boys, changgu could **_die_**. no one wanted to lose the boy. they also didn't want to see what would happen to yanan if the elder did die.

"changgu-hyung, i know you've heard yanan talking to you for a week and are probably shocked to here my voice, but we sent yanan home, although he didn't want to. but we made him, he needed it," yuto started, grabbing the elders hand in his as he waited for jinho to come back with food, "i wish we could give a person in a coma a shower hyung, no offense but you stink. but i know it's not your fault. i hope you can survive and you and yanan-hyung can live happily-ever after." he smiled, jumping when jinho walked in with some hospital food.

"nice talk yuto-da." jinho smiled ruffling the youngers hair as he set a tray in his lap. "i'm sure they'll live happily-ever after." he reassured a smile on his face.   
  
  


back at yanan and changgu's house, yanan wasn't expecting his friends from when he went to china to be waiting for him. he and his friends went out on town in hopes to cheer up yanan. samuel and junhui especially wanted their friend to cheer up because they had witnessed his problems in china.

he and his friends enjoyed their time together, although yanan was still worried sick about changgu. but they had fun. 

yuto and jinho ate in silence, just glancing at changgu once in awhile. once he was done eating, yuto interlocked his hand with changgu's cold one. jinho smiled as he threw away their food. he had raised these kids well. 

when yanan got backed and told yuto to leave, he wasn't expecting changgu's hand to be warm, yuto must of warmed it up. he was going to have to thank him for that. yanan fell asleep with his head on changgu's lap, his back was bent in an uncomfortable position. 

and when yanan woke up, he felt shaking hands running through his hair. yanan whined as he rubbed his eyes, but a smile immediately appeared on his face when he saw changgu looking at him with love in his eyes. 

"good morning yanan." he croaked smiling at the boy who gently enveloped him in a hug. he loved the warmth of the crying body. 

"you're awake." yanan smiled, tears running down his face, happy tears. his changgu was finally awake. 

changgu nodded, he was expecting yanan to scold him soon, which he did, but for right now, the nearly silent whimpers of joy and soft kisses were all changgu needed. 

when yanan scolded changgu, he spoke calmly and sweetly, he wasn't angry, he could never be angry with changgu, but he was disappointed. he spoke for a couple minutes before he said something that made changgu sob. 

**"you told me you were okay, changgu. you _promised_ me." **


End file.
